Truth and Dare
by Shiory
Summary: several short drabbles about my matrix charri there will be a plot at some point but for now it's just one shots.
1. The case of Jan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix but I do own the "Marius" and it's crew so ha -

Truth and Dare

Jan spun to the side, his two Katanas spinning at an unbelievable speed as bullets began to deflect off them, flying off to the floor.

"Hardly. See no evil, hear no evil. He knows nothing. And besides I'll probably just kill him too."

Shiory moved quick as Jan deflected Amuns bullets she ran at him slipping a dagger from its place at the small of her back she grinned

"You forgot speak no evil But then who am I to judge your little bird feels like a game of owl and mouse!"

she darted from side to side quickly amuns words running threw her mind

"_Shiory you must never allow them to have a stable target move but don't just move change if you go left to right to left then they'll figure you out."_

_he slammed her to the floor both panting heavily "you see." _

_she twisted his next move surprising her he drew his face close to hers and brushed his lips to hers before delivering a powerful blow to the gut_

_"see never let them catch you off guard never let them surprise you but for the record I think they like surprises them selves."_

She darted left then right then further right then left changing her pattern with each step. Jan still busy didn't see her movments and made a silent gasp as the dagger sliced threw his mouth cutting both cheeks and then driving threw the back of his neck

"You call yourself and agent ... you arn't worth the contempt..." he fell back both swords falling from his grip a laugh escaped him a sick gurgling laugh

"Hehe You've killed me yes... but my son will find you he will know and you will die Zion warrior." he smirked laying back but stopped seeing her face

"I am no one with Zion foolish man." and with that she leveled her gun with his head and fired blood flying splattering on her arm as splashing across the ground I sadistically elegant arcs as drops of red hung in the air for a moment like time had stopped the sun glinting of them as if they were rubies.

In the real world

The sklish sound as the jack was pulled from the back of her neck filled her ears and she opened her eyes she could still feel the blood on her face then a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Amun standing there a slightly odd look on his face

"You keep talking like that and Zion will find out abought us." he said and she smirked the same smirk she had given Jan She despised all killers yet she herself was one.

"I only said it because he was going to die and I wanted to mess with his head for his last few moments of life." her eyes held a look that gave Amun a smile

"Such an evil woman you are you say you hate killing yet your killings are ruthless-"

"Amun I kill to protect the fools you know that I just hate the idea of survival of the fittest after all... many who are 'fit' never survive..." she swung her legs to the side and walked to the elevator unaware of Amuns watchful gaze as she pressed the button for the lower deck.

Sakura the ships operator walked up behind Amun

"You still love her don't you ... even thought she's has become such a killer... why?" she looked up at him and he smiled

"Because she became a killer for me ... she changed to save my life I just need to find a way to bring her back..."

In her little bunker like room she flopped on to the stiff bed "These things... so damn uncomfortable..." she looked up her mind still on Amun

"I wish things were back to the way they were... but what if they go after him again?"


	2. The case of Maralie

There is a line, a thin line between pain and screaming... I passed that line I was so far past the line that I couldn't see it anymore... My throat hurt my shoulders ached my left hand was so tightly gripping a gunshot in my right forearm that my knuckles were white under the blood. The roof wasn't that of a high rise, like in the city center areas, or the business district, but it was high enough to pose a problem if I fell and couldn't get enough focus to land right and save my ass

"If you just give us what we want we won't have to do this." That monotone voice came again His dark glasses, his ear piece, his clean pressed suit, it all made me sick. I spat at him blood mixing with saliva something I hadn't expected

"You won't get anything so give it up already!" I said my voice was scratchy from yelling and utter pain I was having trouble standing either that or the world I was in was glitching really bad I leaned for the former simply because I doubted they would allow for such a huge problem in their perfect little prison

"Your comrades have abandoned you left you to die by my hands just give up and we can take you back you have no need to protect such cowards." He said, reasoning with me now? I think he was broken, or I posed some sort of advantage if I switched sides.

"They didn't abandon me I got your attention purposefully so they could run." I said that was the only reason they ran and I knew it... right? The agent smiled, I fond out long ago they do that a lot when they knew something I didn't.

"What's so funny?" I asked stepping back at the same pace as he stepped forward If he kept doing that I'd be walking on air

"You insist on protecting them? Why bother their only human and they ran they didn't stay to help you when they could have." I frowned, why did that have to make so much damn scene

"I protect them because I'm human to I'm just another bag of flesh, bone, and blood... I have a soul I think that's why we relate." I said with a slight smile a small joke just to prove I was afraid. Yah that's rich, I was scared, I was scared that if I did die they would be found and killed, I was scared that I would be taken away and tortured for information that even I knew was important Because I was the only one who knew were the damn documents were, I was scared so much that I should have been shaking, but I didn't... who says I don't have self control? The agent smiled again, I hate it when they do that it's almost as if what I just said was nothing more then a little kid saying he was tall enough for the roller coaster of doom when everyone knew he was six inches to short.

"Your weaponless alone and injured but you keep going... Such stubbornness in your kind is quit annoying." he muttered I went threw everything I had learned nothing really covered this. Close range combat was useless with out at least one good weapon to use to damage the host the agent was in and I was indeed with out a gun I had dropped it climbing up the fire escape. Brilliant me.

"And I always thought stubborn girls were your type." I said with a slight smile I swayed to the left my foot leaving the ground he was all ready getting information I was moving left. NOPE! I twisted the foot quickly digging it into the ground and pushed myself to the right and forward right at him. They could read movements not minds.

"I won't die for you!" I yelled out releasing my arm and swinging back I jumped and swung left leg aiming for his chest my hand going for his face all disgusting and covered in my blood. His hands logically went for my leg, the bigger threat so I smashed my hand into his face I didn't brake anything, how disappointing his grip on my shin was tight. Could he break it holding it like that? Very probably. My right leg kicked out at his arms one let go of the left leg and grabbed the right. One of the most awkward positions I have to say if anyone walked in on this they'd probably get the wrong idea

"Why did you kill me before you had a chance the perfect opening what made you hesitate? A deal? Is that what you want?" I said my grip left his face so he could talk, bad idea as soon as I did so he threw me into the air Jumped and kicked I crashed hard in to the roof sliding till I slammed in to the slight rise on the edge meant to keep people from falling over I had one chance and only one, but even then he would probably follow me. I herd his feet walking towards me it was die here or die later, I opted for later and with the last of my strength I pushed my self over the rise and off the edge.

The wind pulled at me, a six story drop, I had to land right I shifted like I was crouching and focused with everything I had landing well the concrete seemed to ripple out around me smashing against trash cans and bags of garbage. I looked up to see the agent he was looking over the edge his gun was out now I had to bolt My hands and feet shoved at the ground and I started running for dear life I had to get the information to a safe place I had to tell someone at least were it was I couldn't die... not yet anyway.

I couldn't help it I looked back The suit was gone at least, the color had changed It almost looked like a woman standing there

"Probably wondering where the hell she is." I muttered then it hit me I was running in to a crowded street all those hosts I looked forward and saw the suit just before another shot hit me then I was on the ground I didn't remember falling

"Give us the information." It wasn't a option. It was demand I smiled blood rapidly spreading around me I was going to die and take the secret with me

"Kiss my ass." I managed to cough out then shots came. Was I dead yet? No someone was shooting at the agent

"Maralie! Maralie!" Shouts? Yells of my name who was calling me? Why wasn't I dead? Come to think of it why hadn't the agents shot killed me? Didn't he hit my heart or my lungs? Then it hit me I turned when he had shot He missed the mark because I had moved in time. That's good luck if anything But I still couldn't stand Maybe the shock of two bullet wounds? I didn't know nor did I care I just knew I hurt like hell.

The agent had turned away he was shooting at something as something shot back Someone I didn't know kneeled beside me she had long black hair and the oddest color of eyes I think that's what they refer to when they say a person has golden eyes.

"Your Maralie Sanders right?" she asked Pulling out a long white strip of cloth I took to be gauze

"Yah I'm her who the hell are you?" I muttered Yah I'm absolutely brilliant in these kinds of situations The woman only smiled

"I'm Shiory... You'll be ok I promise" The woman actually grabbed me lifting me like I was glass I must have been really badly hurt I was hallucinating... right? a shout a mans voice

"Shiory get her out of here If she can hold a phone she can get out of here and get treatment back at Zion." The man said The woman only nodded Holding me tightly but carefully at the same time she broke into a run The agent though fighting with the man swung a leg out I watched everything seemed slow to me The woman Jumped I don't think The agent could have stopped her she had this crazy determined look in her eyes It actually made me feel safe.

"Your phone, call you operator. Find us and exit." she said simply my good arm fished in a pocket and pulled it out The number I wanted was on speed-dial how easy As soon as the phone was picked up I herd screaming shouts of joy

"Maralie? Your alive it's good to know who the hell is that carrying you?" He asked his voice scratchy a little distant

"Shiory... she calls herself Shiory." I muttered down the phone

"But that's not why I called You know what we need right?" I think he may have nodded because it took him a second to respond

"Yah yah You need an exit right Tell her to turn left and into an old cloths shop called the "Marry Berry" It's old but it works." he said I nodded looking up at her

"Merry Berry" I said she nodded and kept running but she did look a little tired I wondered how long she had been running before she found me

"Why are you helping me?" I asked she smiled something in her smile told me she wasn't going to say

"It's my job" Ok so my intuition was wrong.

"What are you a cop or something?" I asked she grinned

"Even better I'm your knight in shining armor." she said looking down at me for a moment then she turned taking the corner badly she almost slipped I closed my eyes expecting her to drop me but she just shifted my weight a little and kept going 'Damn... she's good at this... How often is she carrying people?' I couldn't help but wonder she seemed as though my weight was nothing somehow that bugged me

"You can put me down now." I said she nodded and let go I hit the ground with a thump

"I said put me down not drop me!" She smiled

"But we're here..." I looked up she was right she had for lack of a better phrase 'Dropped me off.' in front of the building next to which a pay phone was ringing I was going back

"I'm not going to see you again am I?" I asked glancing at her she shook her head

"Probably not... not unless you need me again." she said with that same smile just as I put the phone to my ears that's when it hit me the emotion in that smile

She was sad.


End file.
